Harry Swarts
' '"I haven't stumbled upon anybody else so far, and honestly I'm going crazy listening to the moans, no human interaction is just beyond comprehensible. I hope this all blows over soon, though that's a silly thought at this point." :—Harry's opening monologue inside of his diary. : 'Harry Swarts '''is the main protagonist in TOS, a supporting character in TNS, and ultimately had a small cameo in Aftermath, then finally The Prologue ''(opening scene), where he was killed by the scientist. Overview Appearance Harry originally sported dark brown hair in the original series, however in TNS and Aftermath onwards, his hair was jet black. His eyes are depicted to be green. In the original series, he like everybody else had the default stick man figure; no skin color. However of course this changed later on. Personality Skilled as a survivalist, Swarts is caring for his fellow survivors, susceptible to heavy mournful behaviour at the sight of his friend David Xanne's death and also fellow survivors along the way, whilst also offering a helping hand to anybody he encounters throughout the entire Zombie Infestive franchise. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Harry's life before the apocalypse, other than he moved out his family home where his brother and father lived to work at his own bakery in the city. In Harry's Diary it's revealed he visited them the day before the apocalypse began showing signs within the city, and that was the last time he ever saw them. Post-Apocalypse The Original Series Episode One On a seemingly normal and unassuming day, an oblivious Harry encounters a terrified man who comes running inside of his bakery, screaming bloody murder. Harry, thinking this was all too surreal and ridiculous, proceeds to ask the man to leave, until the man is attacked by one of the infected and left to bleed out on the floor. This prompts Harry to call up his doctor to help him move the body and examine it, as he has never seen an attack to this magnitude. Once his doctor, David, examines the body he lets Harry know that he is clueless as to what he is infected with, however without warning, the apparant dead man awakes. Episode Two Upon witnessing the awakening of the previously dead man, Harry and David are attacked, however Harry gets the upper hand, taking down the infected man before anymore damage is done. The two then run outside, and back to the bakery. Once they enter Harry pulls out guns from his room, stating they should gear up and be ready for what's to come. A survivor then arrives at Harry's doorstep, they yell for them to duck because of the zombie heading straight for them, they then shoot. Afterwards the survivor, who introduces herself as Pauline, states that she "needs help, everybody has gone crazy", to which Harry and David take her with them to escape the bakery and find help through the back door. However things instantly go wrong as the zombies break in through the back door, killing David in the process, Harry tells Pauline to run for her life. Episode Three With Pauline gone and David a zombie, Harry takes out David and runs for his own life. Harry then walks through the park, with the city in the background, not yet showing signs of danger, whilst reflecting on his lost friend, he is approached by an older survivor, Erine. Harry tells Erine to come with him, explaining to him that zombies are attacking the city and outskirts. Whilst on the way to shelter, Erine tells Harry of his girlfriend Jenifer, how they were to get married the day after and how his friend and his friend's daughter were killed in front of him by zombies. The two then make it to shelter, a siren goes off, alterting them before being startled by a survivor sporting a Batman costume, this person introduces themselves as Greg. Harry asks if Greg is infected but before they have a chance to talk, a horde is approaching towards the city, as seen through the window. The millitary bomb the outskirts of the city, according to Harry they do so to "thin out" the amount of zombies, but the millitary never arrive. Episode Four As the three survivors walk towards a bus stop, Harry tells the two that the bombing has stopped now, and the bus stop seems unharmed. Suddenly, the three encounter a Special Zombie, who was following them for sometime. The zombie throws an axe at them, but they all duck, Greg tells Harry and Erine to run as he buys them time. Greg defeats the Special Zombie. Episode Five Later on, inside a household, Harry and Erine are watching television to find out what's happening, Greg joins them for a short time, telling them what they're doing is a good idea. Harry and Erine watch as the television news presents on GNN is killed onscreen. As the telelvision goes to static, Harry and Erine are attacked by a zombie, with Erine being bit. Harry shoots the zombie, but has to watch Erine turn, before executing him with a distraught look on his face. Episode Six As Harry weeps and disposes of Erine's body, he sits down. Greg brings in two other survivors (Jim and Alex), but asks where Erine is, Harry tells him what happened, they both look upset. Harry and the survivors are then bombarded by Alex's older bother, telling them they've got to go as a horde is approaching. As the survivors walk a dusty old road, a runner infected attacks and kills Jim, before the road collapses. Alex's older brother is ultimately bitten by the same zombie, but executes Jim's killer in the progress. Aftermath Harry, Greg and Alex continue running from the oncoming horde, before stopping briefly to rest, Harry apologizes to Alex about his brother, but Alex states his brother was "a goner anyway", leaving Harry shocked. Greg then runs up to them exclaiming that there are runners coming towards them. As they contine to run, Greg collapses and tells Harry that he's infected, before passing out. Harry drags Greg out of the street with the reluctant Alex, who suggests they just simply execute him before he turns. Harry refuses the idea of killing Greg, but as he wakes up, Alex shoots him, which causes Harry to beat up Alex, before aiming at his head and accidentally shooting him because Alex tries to take the gun. Harry then leaves in disgust for himself. Harry's Diary Main Article: Harry's Diary The New Series Episode Six After the events of the original series and Aftermath, Harry was travelling alone, but stumbled upon Brendan in his tent. The two talked things out and eventually agreed to travel together in an attempt to get out of the city. Episode Seven Attempting to flee the city once and for all, Harry and Brendan encounter the scientist. He reveals how he began the infection, and then how he was the one who killed the man who ran into Harry's bakery, before running into the city to infect others. Harry and the scientist battle it out on top of the car while Brendan drives, however Harry gets the upper hand, pushing the scientist off of the car and onto the road. He and Brendan then stop, and they discuss what just happened. They both agree that they need weapons, so they head to a building that Harry's states may hold weaponry. Asking Brendan to stay in the car, Harry heads in to find weapons, however he is shot by the scientist. The Prologue Episode One After being shot by the scientist, he crawls across the room screaming Brendan's name, the scientist walks up to him telling him that his "time has come". Brendan only just enters the room before Harry is eaten alive and killed. Killed Victims * Bakery Survivor (Alive & Infected / Indirectly & Directly Caused) * David Xanne (Zombified) * Erine (Before Reanimation) * Alex Numerous amounts of zombies. Trivia * Harry has appeared in every Zombie Infestive related media/text. * '' Harry and David Xanne were not just patient and doctor to one another, they were actually good friends outside of the working business.'' * In The New Series - Episode Six, Harry mentioned the scientist was the reason Greg died, however this isn't true seeing how Alex shot Greg in cold blood, making this a continuity error. * Bizarrely, Harry is shot in the head at the end of The New Series, however in the beginning of The Prologue, he seemed to have been shot somewhere near the stomach, yet another continuity error. Category:Characters from The Original Series Category:Deceased Characters Category:Swarts Family